Enamorados¿otra vez?
by HaleeCullenSwan
Summary: Edward y Bella se divorciaron, 6 años después se reencuentran con sus vidas totalmente cambiadas ¿se volverán a enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia :B**

* * *

Soy Bella Swan, La ex esposa de Edward Cullen.

Edward me pidió el divorcio porque según él estaba enamorado de otra, admitió que me era infiel hace ya un tiempo, y yo simplemente no lo pude aguantar, y me divorcie.

Nos casamos al día siguiente que cumplí 18, llenos de hormonas, nos juramos amor eterno, y todo termino dos años después, con un repentino, Quiero el divorcio por parte de Edward y se lo di, no lo iba a obligar a estar conmigo, y me fui a rehacer mi vida a Miami.

Dos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada, sola, queriendo olvidar, conocí a Riley, se ganó mi confianza, fue mi mejor amigo, mi compañero estuvo ahí en cada cita al doctor, en cada ecografía, en cada antojo, en la primera patadita, en el parto, en todo, es como el padre de mi bebe.

Cuando nació ahí estuvo, fue una preciosa niña, Charlotte, ahora mi bebe tiene 5 años y Riley es mi novio, sí, me lo pidió cuando Charlotte tenía 3 años y fue tan tierno, lo amo, tal vez no como ame a Edward, pero lo amo, lo amo por ser el padre de Charlotte, lo amo por estar ahí, lo amo por cuidar de Charlotte y de mí, simplemente lo amo.

Yo trabajo como modelo, para fotografías de revistas, me encanta mi trabajo, y Riley trabaja como fotógrafo profesional, nos han tocado un par de trabajos juntos, y ahora tenemos que ir a una fiesta en California, siempre nos toca ir a algo así, a mí no me gustan mucho porque tengo que dejar a Charlotte con niñeras, pero esta vez me la llevo.

- Mi amor – Me llamo Riley

- Aquí – le respondí, estaba en la habitación haciendo las maletas para el viaje a California de mañana

- ¿Estas empacando? – me pregunto

- sip – le respondí – ven dame un beso – le dije tomándolo por la camisa, los besos de Riley eran suaves pero a las vez apasionados

- ¿Charlie, está dormida? – me pregunto, unas de las razones por las que escogí el nombre de Charlotte para mi hija, era porque le podía decir Charlie, como mi padre que debe estar en Forks

- Si, ¿qué quieres hacer? – le pregunte juguetonamente

- quiero hacerte mía – dijo sacándome la blusa, y toda la ropa

…

- Se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo Riley llevando las maletas al auto, el plan era tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en California, una semana o dos, para relajarnos y estar con Charlie.

- ya voy – le grite tomando a Charlie de la mano

Nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, y tomamos el avión.

- Mami, ¿el avión no se va a caed? – me pregunto Charlie, que hasta el momento estaba entretenida con un libro para pintar

- no, claro que no – le respondí con una sonrisa

**Señores pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones, que vamos a aterrizar, que tengan un lindo día, Gracias por preferirnos**

Y aterrizamos, desabroche el cinturón de Charlie cuando ya el avión estuvo sobre el suelo, le tome la mano y bajamos.

Tomamos un Taxi hasta el Hotel, un muy hermoso hotel, tenía dos habitaciones, una para Charlie y otra para Riley y para mí.

- Voy a tener que ir a comprar el vestido para la fiesta – dije sin ánimos

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto Riley

- ¿quieres venir? – le pregunte

- Siempre – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, mi agarro por la cintura y me beso

- gracias – le dije sinceramente

- ¿Gracias? ¿Porque? – me pregunto confundido

- Por estar siempre ahí, cuando

Te necesite, por ser el mejor papa para Charlie, por todo – le dije, y una lagrima traicionera se me escapo

- ¡Eh! Pequeña, no llores – me dijo limpiando la solitaria lagrima – y estar cerca de ti y de Charlie es todo un privilegio que solo un tonto no aprovecharía – dijo

- Te amo – le dije

- yo más – me respondió

- ¿Vamos a ver los vestidos? – Le pregunte – y hay que buscarle una niñera a Charlie

- ¿sabes que te quiero? – me pregunto cuando estaba detrás de mí con sus manos en la cintura

- sí, lose, al igual que yo a ti –le respondí, no era mentira, lo quería mucho lo amaba, lo respetaba, le tenía cariño, pero siempre he amado más a Edward sin poder evitarlo, y él lo sabía.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste mi nueva historia :D**

**se que el capitulo es corto, pero después vendrán los capítulos mas largos, paciencia**

**Review? Pregunta? Sugerencia? Algun error?**

**Besos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :B**

* * *

Y después de tanto buscar lo conseguí, tenía vestido para la fiesta al igual que tenía a una amorosa niñera para Charlie, la fiesta es esta noche, invitaron a varias modelos famosas, algunos actores y actrices, estará genial.

Y así la noche llego, me puse el vestido y me maquille, Riley se puso su elegante traje, y se veía muy sexy, a Charlie le puse pijama, y ahora estamos esperando a la niñera.

Ding Dong – la puerta

- Hola, ¿Tú debes ser la niñera, no? – le pregunte a una muchacha bajita, de ojos color miel que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su primer trabajo sin duda, cuando leí su presentación vi que tenía 17, próximamente 18 y que este sería uno de sus primeros trabajos, y se notaba.

- Si, me llamo Tara – me dijo aún más sonriente, si se podía

- Charlie, está en la primera habitación, que se duerma a la 10:30(Pm), antes le das una fruta y que se lave los dientes después, si tienes algún problema aquí están los números celulares – le di el papel en que estaban anotados el numero celular mío y el de Riley – Hasta las 1(Am), Adiós

-Adiós, señora- le oí decir mientras salía.

-¿Nos vamos, cariño? – me pregunto Riley cuando salimos del Hotel

- Claro, vamos – Tome su mano y llegamos hasta el taxi

El taxi nos dejó frente de la sala de eventos, estaba decorado de blanco, todo blanco, lamparitas, los manteles de las mesas, todo.

- Wow – le dije a Riley, que también se veía emocionado

Entramos, y había mucha gente en el interior, bailando, tomándose unas copas de Champagne, o simplemente hablando entre ellos, el motivo de la fiesta, es que una agencia de modelaje, es la encargada de promocionar una nueva marca de ropa, y yo fui una de sus modelos y conozco al Director de la Agencia de Modelaje, así que me invitaron

- Hola, Jerry – salude al Director de la agencia de modelaje, lo conocía por supuesto, hice algunos trabajos con él, y además es mi amigo y un gran jefe

-¡Bella! – Me abrazo – ¿cómo has estado? Hace tanto que no te veía, sigues igual de hermosa, tal y como recordaba – sentía como Riley me agarraba por la cintura, celos

- He estado bien, ¿y usted? – le pregunte amigablemente

- Yo, bien, trabajando – dijo con tono de fingido cansancio, él amaba su trabajo – Te tengo que dejar, no te pierdas, tal vez pronto tenga un trabajo para ti – me guiño un ojo – Hasta pronto, que disfruten la fiesta

-Adiós – Y se fue

-Gran amigo – dijo Riley en tono sarcástico

- No te pongas celoso – le dije en tono juguetón

-¿Yo, Celoso? Pff- dijo sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? – le pregunte yendo hacia el bar

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres tú? – pregunto

- Un Martini – le dije

- Que sean dos Martini, por favor – Le dijo al Barman, al rato los sirvió y platicamos, bailamos, y volvimos a platicar, la estábamos pasando genial

- _Y presentamos a nuestra nueva línea de Ropa de Alice Cullen –_ dijo un encargado, y ahí la vi, a la hermana de mi Ex marido.

_Dios, te ruego, por favor que él no esté aquí, aquí no – _pensé

No escuche nada de su larga descripción de la ropa, solo la vi bajar del escenario y abrazar a un cobrizo, que hace 6 años era mi cobrizo.

No tenía ganas de seguir en la fiesta y además ya era tarde vi mi reloj 12:45(Am), teníamos que irnos

- Riley, ¿vámonos al hotel? Ya es tarde – le dije casi gritando, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte

- lo que quieras – me dijo con una sonrisa, mucho Martini

Hizo parar un taxi que nos dejó frente al hotel, saludamos al conserje y subimos hasta nuestro piso, tocamos la puerta y abrió la niñera, Tara

- Hola, ya son las 1(Am), ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

- son 40 dólares -dijo, y saque el dinero de mi bolso y se lo entregue

- Gracias – y salió

-Bebe, ¿vienes a la cama? – pregunto Riley en un tono seductor

- Si… - vi que tenía una sonrisa - … pero a dormir – sus ojos se abrieron, y me hizo un adorable puchero – estoy cansada, y Charlie se despierta fácilmente cuando no duerme en su cama – le dije

- Ah…- dijo bajando la mirada, y su rostro se endureció – entonces vamos a dormir – dijo en tono frio, lo mire feo – es broma, es broma – dijo riéndose – vamos que se hace tarde

Y Nos fuimos a la habitación… a dormir.

- Mamiii… despiertaa – dijo mi pequeño despertador - ¿va a despertar? – Susurro despacito -¿y si nos vamos y la dejamos durmiendo? – pregunto también en tono bajito

-si no despierta en 10 minutos, nos vestimos y nos vamos – le respondió Riley, Traidores

- Traidores – les dije apuntándolos – me baje de la cama y fui hacía en baño

Me lave los dientes y la cara cuando salí estaban los dos hablando muy animadamente, ella le hablaba de sus amigas, los juegos que hacían, y lo que le gustaba hacer y el la escuchaba, eran como padre e hija.

- pequeños traidores, vístanse y vamos a desayunar fuera ¿quieren? – les pregunte

- ¡Sii! – respondió Charlie emocionaba, le encantaba salir a comer fuera – vístete, papa - salió corriendo a su habitación, la seguí, porque cuando está emocionada se pone la camisa al revés, y… tal vez los pantalones

- Mi amor, ¿quieres que te ayude? – le pregunte a Charlie

-por favor – y tenía razón, su pequeña camisa estaba al revés, Charlie era muy pequeña para su edad, eso era de los genes de su verdadero papa, exactamente saco la estatura de Alice, de su tía biológica.

Me he sentido mal por ocultarle a la familia de Edward, la existencia de Charlotte pero como hacerlo, ya había firmado el divorcio, y me sentí peor sabiendo que ellos, todos Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper fueron tan buenos con migo, pero lo echo, echo esta.

- Estas preciosa – le dije cuando termine de vestirla, no le puse camisa lo pensé mejor y le puse un lindo vestido verde, estaba hermosa. Y me fui a mi habitación para vestirme.

Escogí, unos pantalones, una blusa sin mangas verde y unas zapatillas, me vestí cómoda, se supone que estaremos todo el día fuera, ¿para qué llevar vestidos incomodos?, Riley se puso al igual que yo algo cómodo, unos pantalones cortos, y una simple camisa azul, se veía muy guapo.

Cuando estuvimos en el auto – rentado – y aparcamos cerca de la cafetería.

-Mami, ¿después podemos ir al parque? – pregunto Charlie con su voz infantil

-Claro, pero… ¿y qué te parece si vamos al zoológico mejor? – le pregunte

- ¡Sii!, ¿podemos, papi? – le pregunto a Riley, y como es la costumbre de Riley sonrió cuando lo llamo papi, esa niña lo derretía

- Claro mi princesa – le dijo con una sonrisa

Y llegamos a la cafetería, y sonó la campanilla de la puerta, nos sentamos, y sentí la campanilla, me llego un olor conocido, que pese a los años lo recordaba tal cual, y que solo lo definía una palabra

Edward.

* * *

**Holaaa, lamento mucho la demora c: lo siento**

**Review? Preguntas? Sugerencias?**

**Les gusto? lo odiaron?**

**Gracias por los Review, y para las que preguntan que día subo capitulo, en realidad no lose, varia con la ****inspiración**

**Les suplico paciencia, y nos leemos luego :B**

**Besos, Halee :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :B**

* * *

No, por toda mi mala suerte, ¿Cuántas cafeterías hay en California, y él tiene que escoger esta? Y ahí estaba, mi Ex marido, el padre de mi hija, corrijo, el procreador de mi hija, porque su padre biológico o no, era Riley, Riley estuvo ahí en todo, la primera ecografía, los primeros antojos, la primera patadita, el parto, el primer baño, cuando le salieron los dientes, para todo, y aunque cualquiera lo negara Riley es y va a ser el padre de Charlotte, siempre.

- _Edward – _susurre bajito, que solo Riley me escucho miro hacia atrás, y como era de esperarse se tenso

- ¿quieres que nos vallamos? Hay muchas cafeterías, y todavía es temprano – me dijo con una sonrisa tocando suavemente mi rostro

-¿Podríamos? – pregunte con voz sofocada

- Claro... – dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo, Riley me encantaba – princesa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? – Vio que Charlie frunció su pequeño ceño – y te comprare un animal de peluche en el zoológico – le dijo con una sonrisa que nadie le podía decir que no, ella sonrió, vendida

- ¿El que yo quiera? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-El que tú quieras – confirmo Riley

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Charlie emocionada, me sorprendía como Riley convencía tan fácil a Charlie

Íbamos saliendo y noto que mi celular no estaba en mis bolsillos, claro, lo había dejado encima de la mesa

- Riley, voy a buscar mi celular, se me quedo encima de la mesa- le dije

- Anda que aquí te esperamos – y me dio un corto beso en los labios

Entre y ahí estaba mi celular en la mesa lo tome y unos pasos antes de la salida choque con alguien

-Disculpa… - me dijo dándose vuelta, pero yo no necesitaba que se diera vuelta para saber quién era – Bella… - susurro, y como en los viejos tiempos me quede perdida en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- Bella, mi amor…- me llamo Riley buscándome

- Mami – y también me buscaba Charlie – ¡te encontré! – me zafe de Edward y vi a mi niña que me tomaba de la mano – papi, mira encontré a mami – dijo con voz triunfante, de seguro que habían hecho apuestas de quien me encontraba primero, Riley se llevaría bien con Emmett el hermano de Edward, el tío de Charlie y mi ex cuñado

- Lo siento – le susurre – Vámonos, Charlie – le dije apretando su mano para irnos

Riley estaba afuera de la cafetería, su rostro era serio, seguro que me vio con Edward

- Riley…- le susurre y no respondió, me acorde que en el zoológico había una pequeña cafetería – En el zoológico hay una cafetería – le dije a Riley, el solamente asintió

Ya en el zoológico, después de haber tomado desayuno en la cafetería, Riley seguía sin decir nada, bueno no me decía nada a mí, conversaba mucho con Charlie, y conmigo nada.

- Riley, mi amor…- Le dije, entonces empecé mi monologo – Riley, ¿qué te pasa? Sabes que no me gusta verte así, ¿estás enojado? Sabes que te quiero, eres mi amigo, mi novio, mi compañero, y el padre de Charlie…- iba a seguir pero me corto

-Sabes que no soy su padre, por lo menos no el verdadero, su verdadero padre es el que estaba hoy en la cafetería – dijo con voz fría, no me gustaba verlo así

- No, para mi tu siempre vas a ser su padre, tú has estado toda su vida, y sabes que te amo por eso y por mucho más – le dije

- pero vi como lo mirabas – dijo con un hilo de voz

- pero el solamente ha visto a Charlie por unos minutos, en cambio tú has estado desde que era del porte de una nuez, tú la has visto crecer- le dije con voz firme

- pero sin el ella no estaría aquí – replico

- y sin ti, creo que tampoco – le susurre

-¡¿Qué?- medio grito

- que tal vez yo no hubiera podido, tal vez hubiera optado por lo más fácil – le susurre- y te amo, te amo por haber ganado mi confianza ¿o te piensas rendir cuando ya la has ganado? – le pregunte retóricamente

- no – susurro

- Te amo – le dije dándole un beso en los labios

- Yo más – me dijo

- Charlie, ¿quieres ir al parque del zoológico? – le pregunte

- sip- me respondió

En el parque habían muchos niños de la edad de Charlie y más pequeños, ella llego hasta los juegos y de inmediato hizo amiguitos, y Riley y yo nos sentamos en una banca para observarla.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando te conocí-Me dijo Riley- te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista- dijo con una sonrisa boba- ¿te acuerdas?

-Como no acordarme- le respondí, y claro que me acordaba

*_Flash Back*_

_Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer esto?, Hace dos meses que me vine de Forks a Miami, Edward me pidió el divorcio yo también sentía que esa relación no daba para más y también sabía que él me era infiel, lo sabía pero no fui capaz de decirlo, fui una tonta, también lose y ahora voy a tener un recuerdo del toda la vida, para siempre algo nos va a unir._

_Me empecé a sentir mal desde ya hace varios días, pero lo tome por los nervios que tenía por el divorcio, vomitaba, me mareaba, hasta hoy que sacando cuentas, tenía un leve retraso, bueno un gran retraso, y hace 10 minutos que me entere que no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada._

_Para relajarme, tome la decisión de ir a la playa, a relajarme, mojarme los pies, salir del departamento, distraerme._

_Salí de mi auto, uno antiguo, ya que no tengo dinero más que para eso, tengo lo justo y necesario para vivir y pagar las rentas y cuentas del departamento y ahora tendría una compañía._

_Un bebe, voy a tener un bebe, un pequeño que se pareciera a Edward, y que me dolería solo verlo, pero es mi hijo, no se podría decir que estoy radiante de felicidad, pero tampoco podría hacerle daño a una personita que está dentro de mí, y que ahora pese a todo la quiero…- choque con alguien, alguien fuerte, ya que me dolió y estando con los ojos cerrados no lo vi_

_-¡Auch! –sentí una voz ronca – lo siento, ¿te hice daño?- pregunto, preocupado_

_-No pasa nada, estoy bien – le dije_

_- Lo siento, de verdad-dijo rápidamente_

_-Te creo- le dije cortante, hoy más que nunca no quiero ver a nadie y en especial a ningún hombre_

_- me llamo Riley un gusto…- se presento_

_-Bella – le dije_

_-Un gusto Bella – dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, al que respondí con desconfianza_

_- igualmente – le dije _

_*Fin Flash Back*_

- y desde ese momento que no te puedo sacar de encima – le dije en tono burlón, acordándome de lo sucedido ese día

- pero para mí fue el mejor día de mi vida – me dijo

- y para mi igual, ese día supe que esperaba a Charlie…- le dije, el me miro - … y te conocí – respondí rápidamente la última parte

- Patrañas – murmuro

- Ya es tarde, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Charlie? – le pregunte

- Siempre – respondió, y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Se que me he demorado, pero mi imaginacion esta perdida y la encuentro a ratos.**

**Intentare subir los capitulos mas rapido, pero tenganme paciencia porfavor c:**

**sugerencias?**

**lo odiaron? no les gusto?**

**Besos, Halee :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :B**

* * *

*_Flash Back*_

_El hombre con que choque el otro día en la playa, me había dejado su número celular, si supiera que estoy embarazada, pensé con cansancio. Extraño a Edward, el que tantas veces me juro amor eterno, el que tantas veces me dijo que me amaba, el que estaba ahí, hasta que hace un par de meses estaba más frio, nunca pensé que tenía a otra, pero lo confirme cuando en su camisa había una marca de labial y también olía a perfume, no se lo dije, y después con su sorpresivo ¡Quiero el divorcio! Termino nuestra relación._

_Hoy tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco, había un buen clima, ¡perfecto! .El parque no está muy lejos de casa, iría caminando_

_Camine desde casa, y ahí está el parque, sonreí al ver muchos niños pequeños, sabía que pronto ya no vendría al parque sola, y aunque me sorprende, me encanta la idea._

_-Hola – me dijo una voz ronca_

_-¿tú de nuevo? – le pregunte sin querer sonar molesta_

_- Si, ¿te molesta que este aquí? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_- solo un poco – le dije_

_- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? – me pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos_

_-Si supieras la verdad no me invitarías – susurre más para mí que para el_

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto_

_- nada_

_- ¿Quieres o no? – me pregunto con su voz calmada, Riley físicamente es más alto que yo aproximadamente mide 1.80 o tal vez 1.85, sus ojos color miel, y su cabello color arena, es muy guapo_

_- vamos – le dije, me quería distraer aunque sea por unos minutos_

_En el trayecto hacia la cafetería no hablamos casi nada, le quería contar, no sé porque Riley me daba confianza, paz y tranquilidad, los cuales más necesitaba_

_- ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto_

_-¿y cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada_

_- porque se nota, o digamos que simplemente lose – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-soy de Forks- le dije_

_- Yo soy de Seattle – me dijo con una sonrisa- está muy cerca de Forks_

_- Lose – le dije, ¿si nací y me crie en Forks como no lo sabría?_

_-¿alguna otra vez vamos a salir o nos vamos a volver a ver cuándo nos encontremos de nuevo en alguna otra parte? – pregunto_

_- no puedo – le dije, estaba decidido, le diría la verdad_

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad_

_- Estoy embarazada – le susurre, pero él lo oyó _

_- ¿y tienes novio? – pregunto, técnicamente estoy casada pero, para mí y para mi "Esposo" estamos solteros_

_- no – le dije_

_- Ah, ¡perfecto! – lo mire raro – ¿aceptarías ir a comer conmigo algún día?- pregunto esperando el rechazo_

_- ¿Cuándo? – le pregunte_

_-Cuando quieras_

_- ¿El sábado? – pregunte_

_-Perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos_

_-Me tengo que ir, está empezando a hacer frio – le dije poniéndome de pie_

_- Te acompaño – me dijo_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_-_¿en qué estás pensando? – me pregunto Riley cuando en la puerta de la habitación del hotel

- En la primera vez que acepte salir contigo – le dije con una sonrisa

-Esa vez temí que me digieras que no – confeso – voy a dejar a dejar a Charlie a su cama, vuelvo enseguida

Y me quede pensando

*_Flash Back*_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que salí con Riley, la cena fue estupenda, maravillosa, no toco el tema del embarazo, no hizo preguntas, y descubrí que él podría ser un muy buen amigo, sabe escuchar y también sabe cundo no hay que preguntar ni decir nada._

_Me preguntó si nos íbamos a ver otra vez y acepte, me gusta demasiado su compañía, me hace sentir segura cosa que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir._

_En ese mes he salido varias veces con Riley y se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, me escucha y me acompaña, es muy tierno._

_Mañana es mi primera ecografía, ya que la última vez solo fui a un control y no me hicieron la ecografía, y tal como fui al control médico, iría sola._

_Ya era tarde y me fui a dormir._

…

_Ring, Ring – mi móvil, ¿Quién molesta tan temprano?_

_-Bella, ¿estas despierta? – me pregunto Riley, era una pregunta estúpida_

_- No – le conteste_

_- Levántate que tenemos que ir al doctor – dijo, y me resonó en la cabeza el 'Tenemos' _

_-¿tenemos? – le pregunte_

_- ¿Piensas ir sola? – pregunto_

_- Pero, ¿quieres ir? – le pregunte_

_- Claro que quiero – me dijo feliz_

_- ¿en dónde nos encontramos? – le pregunte levantándome_

_- voy para tu departamento en cuarenta minutos, así que apúrate – me dijo_

_- Ok, adiós – y colgué_

_Me di un baño más rápido de lo normal, Riley capaz que este aquí antes, me vestí rápidamente, pero no sin antes ver mi pequeño bultito, era apenas una bolita que sobresalía de mi abdomen, no se ve casi nada, pero ahí está mi hijo._

_-Te protegeré siempre – le susurre_

_Y Riley siempre tan puntual estuvo ahí a los cuarenta minutos que prometió._

_Llegamos a la consulta a tiempo, di mi nombre para que me llamaran y con Riley nos sentamos a esperar _

_-Isabella Swan – dijo la secretaria, y Riley tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo, y yo no lo detuve_

_-Isabella es tu primera ecografía – me pregunto el doctor, asentí – pero has tenido controles por lo que tengo entendido, ¿no? – Nuevamente asentí - súbase a la camilla – hice lo que me pidió_

_Y al lado de la camilla tenía una maquinita con una pantalla, la encendió, me subió la blusa que traía_

_-Puede que esto esté un poco frio – dijo enseñando el gel y echo un poquito, y tenía razón estaba muy frio que me estremecí, al lado mío estaba Riley atento a todo cada vez que lo veía estaba sonriendo_

_El doctor esparció el gel con un aparato parecido a un micrófono pequeño y apretó unos botones de la maquinita_

_-Mira ahí está tu bebe – señalo la pantalla- es pequeño para las semanas de gestación, puede que tenga un problema o sea genético, ¿tienes parientes más bajitos? – pregunto, Alice_

_- sí, la hermana del padre es mucho más bajita – le dije sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña Alice_

_-Pero para salir de dudas haremos unos análisis – dijo y apretó otro botón y se escuchó un sonido rítmico como de tambores, pero más rápidos –esos son los latidos de tu bebe, ahora son más rápidos pero al pasar las semanas va adquiriendo un latido más lento – dijo – y ese es su corazón – dijo señalando un puntito del porte de un garbanzo, y me di cuenta que estaba llorando - ¿quieres que imprima fotos? – pregunto, solamente asentí_

_Me dio un pedazo de papel para limpiarme el vientre, y el doctor se sentó en su escritorio_

_-Voy a ordenar que te hagan unos análisis, son solamente de precaución no te preocupes – dijo- y aquí tienes tus fotos, Te veré dentro de un mes, cuídate y procura hacerte los exámenes – dijo _

_Riley, no dijo nada solamente salió de la consulta conmigo_

_- Es hermoso – susurro viendo una de las fotos – mira, se parece a ti – dijo riendo_

_- Gracias – le dije_

_- ¿gracias porque? – pregunto confundido_

_- por estar conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa triste_

_- estoy contigo porque quiero, no me des las gracias – y me beso la mejilla _

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_- _hoy que andas pensativa, ¿y ahora en que pensabas? – pregunto

- en mi primera ecografía, en la cual estuviste ahí – dije

- era tan pequeñita – dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias – le dije

-¿gracias porque? – pregunto

-Por estar conmigo y con Charlie – le dije

- Estoy con ustedes porque quiero – me dijo con una sonrisa y me beso en los labios, _Deja vú_

* * *

**Hola c:**

**lo odiaron? no les gusto? algun error?**

**Gracias por los Review :)**

**alguna sugerencia?**

**se que aveces me equivoco, pero no soy escritora, solo escribo por amor al arte ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Besos Halee :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :B**

* * *

- Papi, me debes un peluche – Escuche a Charlie – uno grande

- Claro Princesa, lo que quieras – dijo Riley, él tiene que dejar de malcriar a Charlie – Pero ahora termina tu desayuno, voy a despertar a mama – dijo y sentí unos pasos

-Mi amor, despierta, a desayunar – canto

- No, un ratito más – suplique – 5 minutos más – le pedí

- ¿quieres quedarte acostada, mientras yo llevo a Charlie al centro comercial? – pregunto, sabía que yo diría que no

- no – y suspire

- entonces levántate, date una ducha, te vistes y vas a tomar desayuno, te espero en la cocina – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Y como dijo Riley, me levante, me di una relajante ducha, me vestí y baje a tomar desayuno, y para mi sorpresa en la cocina no había nadie.

-¿Riley? – lo llame al no ver a nadie en la cocina

-Aquí, mi amor – dijo desde la habitación de Charlie, de seguro la está vistiendo

Cuando termine mi jugo de naranja y las frutas que tome por desayuno, fui a la habitación de Charlie, y ahí estaba Riley jugando a las muñecas con Charlie, se veían hermosos, como padre e hija.

Tal vez soy egoísta al no pensar en Edward, pero él se divirtió mucho con su amante, mientras yo sufría por su ausencia, el tal vez salió a celebrar cuando firme el divorcio, ¿y yo que? Sufrí, sufrí al pensar que pasaría toda mi vida sola, sufrí cuando pensé que todos los hombres eran iguales y que Edward no era la excepción, ahora yo merecía ser feliz.

-Mi amor, ¿estas lista? – me pregunto Riley en tono dulce

-Si, vamos, ¿o quieren seguir jugando a las muñecas? – pregunte en tono burlón

- suena tentador, pero vamos – dijo siguiéndome la broma

Salimos del hotel, y a petición de Charlie íbamos de camino a la juguetería

-Papi, ¡papi!, quiero un oso así de grande – y abrió los brazos totalmente -¿si? – y puso un puchero que derretía completamente a Riley

- Todo lo que quieras – le respondió Riley tomándole la mano, yo le clave el codo en las costillas - ¿Qué? – pregunto entre dientes

- no debes malcriarla – le susurre entre dientes para que Charlie no escuchara

- no la malcrió – dijo tercamente

-Lo que digas – no había caso, Riley siempre seria así con Charlie, ella era su princesa y por más que quiera no cambiaría de opinión

- ¡Vamos! – nos apuró Charlie

- Papi, quiero ese, ¿si? – señalo un oso, grande, muy grande

- ese quieres, pues lo llevamos – le sonrió

- y me compras una Barbie, por favor – y lo miro como perrito abandonado, mi hija era muy buena actriz

- La que quieras – le respondió, y Charlie corrió por los pasillos y volvió enseguida con una muñeca entre sus manos, y una sonrisa, el daba lo que fuera por verla así, y para qué negarlo yo también, ella era nuestra niña consentida, y odiaba verla triste

- esta – dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, bueno, ella estaba cambiando los dientes y le faltan algunos, pero me encanta verla sonreír

- claro, vamos a pagar – dijo y nos llevó a pagar

Salimos de la juguetería y ahora íbamos a tomar helado, de nuevo, a petición de Charlie, este día le tocaba escoger a ella, y así pasamos el día, de la heladería, al Centro comercial y al parque y de ahí a una cafetería a cenar y estábamos camino al hotel, mañana seria mi día de escoger a donde ir, eso me gustaba mas

Aún nos quedan dos días en California y volveríamos a casa, a Miami, me gustaba estar de vacaciones, pero extrañaba mi trabajo.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel acosté a Charlie, y se quedó dormida inmediatamente, Salí de su habitación y fui a la sala donde estaba Riley sentado en el sillón, estaba serio, muy serio

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de el

- nada, solo pensaba –dijo y suspiro

- ¿en qué pensabas? – le pregunte con curiosidad

- tengo miedo – me confeso

- ¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de que? – le pregunte confundida

- de perderlas, de que venga el verdadero padre de Charlie y me las quite… – confeso en un susurro y su voz se cortó, y hubo un hipido, y supe que estaba llorando

- Tu siempre serás el padre de Charlie, siempre – le dije, y con los pulgares le quite sus lágrimas.

Claro que el seria el padre de Charlie, siempre.

- Eres el mejor padre para ella, ¿sabes porque? – le pregunte con tono suave

- no – dijo en tono bajito

- Porque la amas y eso que no es tu hija biológica, porque la amas sin que nada los una, porque la cuidaste cuando yo tenía que estudiar y ni siquiera reclamaste, porque la amas desde la conociste, ¿quieres más razones? – le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

- Pero su padre biológico tiene más derechos que yo – dijo

- Pero él no sabe que Charlie existe – le dije

- ¿y que harás si te lo vuelves a encontrar? , ¿Y si ve a Charlie?, ¿le vas a negar que es su hija? – pregunto

- No, pero le dejare claro que tu seguirás siendo parte de la vida de Charlie y ahí no puede decir nada – le acaricie la mano – ¿vamos a dormir? – le pregunte, y bostece

- Claro, estoy cansado – dijo parándose del sillón y ayudándome

- Yo igual

Fuimos a la habitación, nos acomodamos para dormir y las preguntas de Riley se me quedaron en la cabeza

_¿Y qué haría si me lo vuelvo a encontrar?, ¿y si ve a Charlie?, ¿Le voy a negar a su hija?_

Para todas las preguntas no tenía una respuesta.

Y empecé a recordar

_Estoy nerviosa, ¿para que Edward me habrá citado a ese Restaurant?, si quería conversar lo hubiéramos hecho en casa, ¿para qué?_

_Me llevaba arreglando para la cita con Edward desde hace unas horas, Alice su hermana, y mi mejor amiga, me había prestado un vestido, y me lleve la sorpresa que me quedaba bien_

_Edward y yo llevamos siendo novios desde que yo tenía quince, y nos conocimos a los trece, no congeniamos al instante, él era muy presumido a esa edad, no me caía bien, pero conocí a su hermana, y pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y ya como a los catorce nos empezamos a hacernos amigos, nos costó limar asperezas pero lo conseguimos, y un año después muy románticamente me pidió ser su novia, y yo acepte gustosa_

_Toc. Toc_

_Abrí la puerta y hay estaba Edward con su traje negro y sin corbata, se veía muy guapo._

_-¿Estas lista? – me pregunto_

_- Si – le respondí_

_Llegamos al restaurant en su Volvo plateado, platicamos un rato y al terminar la cena se notaba un poco nervioso_

_-Bella, tu sabes que nos conocemos desde niños, hemos sido amigos y ahora novios, pero yo quiero algo más serio, yo ya cumplí dieciocho y a ti te falta un mes- tosió – Isabella Swan, ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? – pregunto solemnemente y abriendo la cajita con el anillo_

_- Si –dije en un susurro, esbozó una sonrisa y me coloco el anillo en el dedo correspondiente_

Y con ese recuerdo me quede completamente dormida

* * *

**Este capitulo va para Mi Camii (Kmymalfoy) c:**

**no he tenido inspiracion, lo siento :cc**

**Odiaron el capitulo? no les gusto?**

**Sugerencias?algo? una pregunta? **

**me concederian un Review? c:**

**Nos estamos leyendo y espero sus Reviews :)**

**Besos Halee :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia es Mia :B**

* * *

Y los dos días pasaron rápidamente y llego el momento de volver a Miami.

-No quiero irme – le dije a Riley mientras metía un pantalón a mi maleta- me gustó mucho este lugar – le dije viendo la ventana que se veía la ciudad, realmente era hermoso

- A mi igual me gusto – me dijo con una sonrisa

- hay que irnos o perderemos el vuelo – le dije cerrando mi maleta – iré a ver a Charlie – y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Claro, anda – le oí decir mientras salía

Charlie estaba en su habitación ordenando su ropa, bueno, metiendo la ropa como cupiese

-Mi amor, ¿quieres que te ayude? – le pregunte al ver su maleta abierta con una bola de ropa en medio

- Por favor – dijo

Doble su ropa y había espacio más que suficiente para sus muñecas, pero no para su oso de peluche, el oso era demasiado grande, y me acorde de Emmett, el hermano de Edward y el Tío de Charlie, y las muñecas, rubias de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural, me hicieron acordar de Rosalie, mi amiga, y esposa de Emmett, los extrañaba, a Emmett y sus bromas y a Rosalie y sus consejos, sonreí al acordarme de ellos.

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunte

- sip – dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, Nos registramos y enseguida llamaron a los pasajeros al vuelo de Miami, nos subimos al avión, acomode a Charlie y le di su libro y sus lápices para colorear, y me puse cómoda y comencé a recordar.

_*Flash Back*  
_

_- Me gustaría tener hijos – le dije a Edward, el me miro y no supe descifrar su mirada_

_- A mi… - Me respondió y quedo viendo el vacío, hace ya varios meses que he visto a Edward extraño, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué le pasa – No sé, yo prefiero esperar un tiempo, graduarme y ahí recién pensar en hijos – me dijo con voz monótona_

_-Ah – esa fue mi única respuesta, sinceramente no esperaba que digiera eso_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_*Flash Back*_

_Edward llamo recién para decirme que iba a llegar más tarde, como siempre, ahora Edward ya casi no llega a la hora, llega más tarde y bueno, hoy me dedicaría a lavar la ropa. _

_Revisando las camisas y poleras me llamo la atención una camisa en particular, en el cuello había lápiz labial, que no es mío, lo reconocería, la olí, y olía a perfume de mujer, que tampoco es mío, también lo reconocería, y ahí supe, su comportamiento, llegar tarde, y ahora esto, sabía lo que era._

_Edward me es infiel._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_**Señores pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones vamos a aterrizar, Espero que hayan disfrutado el vuelo, gracias por preferirnos – **_dijo una voz masculina

Y llegamos a Miami, en tres días Charlie entra al colegio, y sinceramente no le tengo nada preparado, nada, mañana iremos a comprar los útiles escolares, cosa que ha Charlie le encanta

- Riley, Mañana con Charlie vamos a ir a comprar los útiles escolares – le informe - ¿mañana tienes trabajo?

- Si, me dieron trabajo, voy a fotografiar la sesión de fotos para una revista – me dijo

- ¿Cuál?, ¿la de siempre? – le pregunte

- Si, la de siempre – me confirmo con una sonrisa – oye… me estaba acordando cuando te pedí ser tu novio, ¿te acuerdas? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Claro que me acuerdo, como no acordarme

*_Flash Back*_

_Estaba cansada, Muy pero muy cansada, El trabajo me estaba yendo bien unas fotos aquí y allá y listo, pero eso no era lo que me cansaba, lo que me cansaba era cuidar a Charlie después del trabajo, Charlie digamos que descubrió que le gusta correr y corre rápido para su edad, pero yo, que no me gusta el gimnasio y eso de correr, es irónico que siendo modelo no me guste ir al gimnasio pero con las dietas, comer sano y mucha agua no necesitaba ir al gimnasio, pero a Charlie nunca se le agotaban las energías, al contrario ella cada vez tenía más y yo tenía menos, también como todo niño tiene pesadillas y ahora su subconsciente la está atacando con horribles pesadillas y al igual que yo empieza a gritar cuando tiene una, y no he dormido bien en toda la semana por esas famosas pesadillas._

_Ahora Charlie estará en casa con la niñera, y yo solo quiero ponerme algo cómodo, y sentarme a ver televisión o una película con Charlie hasta que llegue Riley, y esa es mi rutina._

_Llegue a casa, la niñera se fue, me puse algo cómodo y con Charlie nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión, hasta que se durmió, vi una película y llego Riley, es mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí no me ha dejado sola._

_- Hola – me dijo me dio un beso en la mejilla y le acaricio la mejilla a Charlie que estaba dormida_

_- Hola, ¿Qué tal te fue? – le pregunte_

_- Bien – me dijo – un par de fotos y nada más, ¿y tú?_

_-Bien, aunque cansado, no he dormido bien, a alguien le dan pesadillas en la noche – dije sonriendo a Charlie_

_-¿Muchas?- pregunto_

_-No tantas, pero grita – le dije_

_-¿Quieres salir a cenar mañana? – Me pregunto_

_-Lo siento, pero Mañana me voy a quedar con Charlie, no he estado mucho tiempo con ella y mañana es uno de los pocos días que no tengo ocupado – le dije_

_- Entonces, ¿Cenamos acá? – me pregunto con un puchero_

_- Claro – le respondí_

_-Te veo Mañana – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós, ojala que esta pequeña tenga una buena noche – dijo mirando a Charlie, Y salió por la puerta_

_La noche, fue más tranquila, le di de cenar a Charlie cuando despertó, no tuvo pesadillas, en la mañana desayunamos y después fuimos al parque, almorzamos en una cafetería y fuimos al centro comercial donde le compre una muñeca que quería, luego fuimos a la casa y no quería cocinar y pedí una Pizza._

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

_Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Riley, Llevaba unos Jeans y una camisa azul, y unas flores en la mano._

_- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto_

_- Bien, pasa – y le abrí completamente la puerta_

_- ¿Que has hecho? – me pregunto_

_- Fuimos al Parque, y al centro comercial – le dije – Y ¿para que querías cenar?_

_-¿Qué? ¿No puedo cenar con mi amiga? – me dijo con falsa inocencia_

_- No sé, ¿pero para que tanta insistencia?- le pregunte_

_-Después te digo- susurro – ¡Charlie! – Grito y asusto a mi niña que jugaba con su muñeca en la sala_

_- ¡Ah! – dijo con su vocecita_

_Llego la Pizza, cenamos entre Bromas y anécdotas de nuestra infancia, Llego la hora de acostar a Charlie, y me sorprendió que se durmió casi de inmediato_

_- Este bien, ¿Qué me querías decir? – le pregunte, la curiosidad me mataba_

_-Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y me gustas – me dijo – Yo te quiero ver más que como una amiga, te quiero mucho y… y ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – me pregunto, Quede en Shock_

_-Pero ¿y si no funciona? – le pregunte cuando salí de mi Shock_

_- Podemos volver a ser amigos – me dijo con una sonrisa – que me dices ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Si- le susurre_

_- Sabes, quería hacer esto especial, romántico, pero no podía resistirme – me dijo con una sonrisa_

_- Ya no importa- le dije _

_- Tienes razón ya no importa – y me beso en los labios_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

- Me hubiera gustado ser más Romántico – me dijo

- A mí me daba igual y lo sabes – le dije

- Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no – me confeso

-Ya no importa – y me beso

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que me he demorado en actualizar pero mi inspiración se escapo D:

Este capitulo va dedicado a KmyMalfoy Te quiero! :D

**Gracias Por los Review :D **

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?

¿Me dejan un Review c: ?

**Besos Halee :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia :B**

* * *

**Edward Pov (lo que algunas querían saber :D)**

Fui un estúpido, lo sé, sé que perdí a la mejor mujer que podría tener, sé que perdí la oportunidad de tener la familia que tanto quería, pensé que estaba enamorado de Tanya, pensé que mi amor por Tanya era más grande que el que tenía con Bella, pero estaba equivocado, Nunca la llegue a amar, cada vez que tocaba su piel tostada quería que fuera de un blanco marfil, cada vez que veía sus ojos azules quería que fueran color chocolate, y cada vez que tocaba su liso cabello rubio, quería que fueran rizos color chocolate, pero, ya la perdí, y no había nada que hacer.

Durante 6 años he estado con varias mujeres y ninguna se compara con mi dulce Bella, Todas querían dinero y fiestas, no querían quedarse en casa a ver una película o cenar Pizza y platicar como lo hacía con Bella, pasábamos tardes enteras platicando y comiendo Pizza o arrendábamos una película, ella nunca me pidió dinero ni regalos caros, no como las mujeres que había estado solo para sacarme de la cabeza a Bella.

Y ahora estoy en California para acompañar a Alice en una Fiesta de su Marca de Ropa, la acompañaría ya que Jasper – El novio de Alice – no pudo venir por asuntos de trabajo.

Ring, Ring

-¿Aló? – conteste

-Hola, Edward voy hacia tu departamento, tengo tu traje, nos vemos – corto, si, así eran mis charlas con mi hermana

Cuando llegue a mi departamento ella ya estaba ahí, ella sufrió mucho cuando me separe de Bella, al igual que Rosalie, pero aunque suene malo, ya se olvidaron de ella, eran las mejores amigas, pero ella es mi hermana, y, si, eso sonó malo, yo le dije que podría ser amiga de ella, pero Bella se marchó y perdieron el contacto

- Edward, mira aquí tengo tu traje, es a la 10 de la noche la fiesta pásame a buscar al Hotel a las 9 y media, ¿ok? – me dijo todo de corrido y muy rápido

-Hola, Alice – la mire – si, a las 9 y media tienes que estar lista

- Adiós- y se fue

Me duche, vi un poco de televisión, hasta que decidí que ya era la hora de cambiarme ropa, Me puse el traje y fui por Alice.

Estaba ya lista y nos fuimos hacia la fiesta, estaban invitados varias modelos y algunos actores, era bonita pero a mí no me gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.

- _Y presentamos a nuestra nueva línea de Ropa de Alice Cullen –_ dijo un encargado.

Alice dio una larga descripción de ropa que yo no escuche, solo tomaba el Whiskey de mi vaso, y abrace a Alice cuando del escenario, me sentí observado y la solté y mire por encima del hombro y no había nadie, eso era raro.

La fiesta siguió, pero sin mí, me fui al Hotel, estaba cansado.

Desperté y me dieron ganas de Tomar un buen Café, es temprano casi el desayuno, iría a mi cafetería favorita de California, era pequeña pero el café que hacen ahí me encanta.

Entre fui a ordenar a la barra y me quede conversando con Beth, la cajera de la cafetería me di vuelta y vi a una castaña

-Disculpa- dije volteándome, y era mi pequeña Bella, estaba igual sus ojos estaban observándome- Bella…- Susurre

-Bella, mi amor…- dijo un hombre entrando a la cafetería, ¿Mi amor?

-Mami- la llamo una pequeña niña - ¡Te encontré! – Dijo, Bella se liberó de mí y vio a… ¿su hija? Y la niña le tomo la mano- papi, encontré a Mami – dijo con voz triunfante… Espera ¿Papi?

-Lo siento – Me susurro Bella – Vámonos, Charlie – se dirigió a la niña, tomo un celular y salieron de la cafetería, yo me quede embobado viendo cómo se iban, Salí de mi transe y le pague a Beth el café que tome y Salí.

Bella tiene una hija, ¿tiene esposo?, la niña era hermosa, tiene el cabello y los ojos de Bella, y también su nariz respingona, pero ¿tan rápido se olvidó de mí?

Bueno yo ciertamente fui un patán con ella, ella no se lo merecía, lo admito le fui infiel, pero, pero, Lose no merezco su perdón, pero creo que le debo una explicación, ya que los papeles del divorcio fueron enviados al abogado de Bella, y no hemos hablado desde que ella se marchó.

Pero, la dejaría en paz, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, aunque eso a mí me haga miserable, pero lo merezco.

* * *

**Hola, es corto pero era para que supieran como se sentia Edward, ya que no es tan malo :D**

**Kmymalfoy, este capitulo es para ti 1313 **

**Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, si me quieren preguntar algo, nosee, yo les respondere en el sgte capitulo**

**Besos Hale :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Este capítulo va especialmente para ****BrissLizzbeth**** y para Kmymalfoy, y para todas las que me han dado Review, cada Review lo amo, gracias c:**

*** Los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mía.**

**Edward POV**

Me hundí en mi miseria, viendo fotos y recordando, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?, ¿Por qué no me conforme con la hermosa mujer que tenía en casa? La respuesta era sencilla, no la supe apreciar ni la valore.

Tal vez será un cliché, un dicho barato y popular, pero para mí era verdad, "_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_ ese dicho por muy usado que este me definía completamente.

Recuerdo muchas cosas y una de ellas cuando le pedí el divorcio

**_Flash Back**_

_Salí de la oficina, la culpa me consumía y cada vez estaba más distante a Bella, la engañe una vez y otra vez, me sentí culpable y ahora no sé cómo decirle que lo siento, que no la quiero perder._

_El trayecto pensé muchas cosas, lo justo era que ella tuviera a alguien que la apreciara y que le fuera fiel, que no fuera como yo, que no la engañara, que la respetara y cumpliera el voto de fidelidad._

_Ella merecía ser feliz con alguien que no fuera yo, que no fuera una basura, alguien bueno._

_Llegue a casa y la vi, mi culpa creció, era ahora o nunca._

_- Tenemos que hablar – dije serio, ella lo capto y me miro preocupada_

_-Que pasa Ed – dijo suavecito, la amaba, demasiado no se merecía lo que le había echo._

_- Quiero el divorcio – Le dije intentando mantener la compostura y no lanzarme a sus brazos y suplicarle perdón._

_- ¿Qué…? – tartamudeo, pareció recordar algo y una sola lagrima le cubrió su hermoso rostro_

_- Lo siento…- susurre, le quería pedir perdón por tantas cosas, por engañarla, por no respetarla, pero lo echo ya estaba hecho y no hay vuelta atrás_

_Su reacción me impresiono, salió corriendo a la habitación y yo me quede en la sala, me senté en un sillón y me puse a pensar en todo y nada a la vez, paso un rato y bajo Bella con una maleta y las majillas mojadas y nuevas lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Adiós, Edward- Susurro y salió por la puerta._

_Quería gritarle que se quedara y me perdonara, quería arrodillarme y decirle que era un tonto, quería que me gritara y me dijera lo que sentía, quería hacer muchas cosas, besarla, acariciarle las mejillas, pero no hice nada, me quede congelado con una mueca en la cara a nuestra simple despedida._

_Salí de mi Shock, y ya era muy tarde, ya se había ido, subí a la habitación y estaba todo revuelto, pero solo mi ropa estaba en el piso, y una foto de nosotros en el piso arrugada con cristales rotos, teníamos una sonrisa, y en nuestros ojos había amor, sonreí con nostalgia._

_Mi ropa estaba por todas partes en el piso y algunas prendas encima de la cama, su parte del armario estaba vacío, y me dolió el pecho, sentí unas gotas en las comisuras de mis labios y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, la deje ir y sabía que era lo correcto, debía olvidar, por todo el daño que le hice y por el amor que le tuve y el que le tengo la dejaría ser feliz._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No sé cómo, pero mis pies me llevaron hasta la habitación que hasta 6 años era la que compartía con Bella, Mire el armario vacío y recordé como hace 6 años estaba lleno de ropa de mujer.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

La extrañaba.

La amaba, más de lo que debería.

Decidí tomar unas vacaciones, tomar un respiro de mi vida ajetreada, salir de Miami, y la mejor cura de mi stress es venir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo tranquilo.

No había querido vender la casa por momentos como este, para cuando necesitara tomar respiros de Miami no molestara a mis padres ni a mis hermanos.

Pero tenía un gran y ridículo miedo…mi Ex suegro, es raro y tonto, pero siempre armado y como jefe de policía debió tomar cursos de cómo usar una pistola, pero no me dispararía… eso creo.

Seguí mirando y toda la casa grita Bella, los muebles la pinturas de las paredes y sobre todo la pequeña biblioteca que insistió que pusiéramos, sonreí ante ese recuerdo.

Quería formar una familia con ella, tener hijos y una pequeña que se pareciera a Bella, pero eso ya es imposible, ese no era más que un sueño, una fantasía que lamentablemente nunca lograre cumplir.

* * *

**Ainsss, BrissLizzbeth Ame tu Review, pues lo ame tanto que este capitulo va para ti :) Así que mi nueva fan ¡eh, eh! considera este tu capitulo :D Ay de verdad ame tu Review, me diste las ganas de escribir que había perdido c': ** **así que ¡Gracias! :D**

**KmyMalfoy te extraño a montones :c **

**Perdónenme****, perdí la inspiración, pero ¡Apareció! :D**

**Algún**** error? si hay algún error me avisan c:**

**Besos, H.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, La historia es mía :B _BrissLizzbeth_ y _Kmymalfoy _este es su capitulo :D  
**

* * *

**Edward POV** (si, de nuevo :D)

Después de varios días de relajo, de mucho pensar y de lamentar, regrese a Miami, escogí esta ciudad por… ninguna razón en especial, solo quería alejarme lo más pronto de Forks y ejercer como doctor, al igual que mi padre, me costó separarme de mi familia, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba un cambio.

Decidí ir al parque, no estaba lejos de mi departamento, lleve un buen libro y me puse en marcha.

Me encanta el parque, tantos niños, risas, la naturaleza, la paz, simplemente me encantaba, me recosté en el pasto debajo de un árbol y me puse a leer.

Iba en la página 13 de mi libro cuando oigo un sollozo detrás del árbol, me paro y veo a una niña de uno años de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, me parece familiar, ¿su nariz? ¿Sus ojos? ¿La forma en que se sonroja cuando llora?, no, deben ser imaginaciones mías.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – le pregunto de forma suave para no asustarla - ¿Te perdiste? – le pregunto en el mismo tono, la pequeña me mira con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de tristeza y asiente con la cabeza -¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto

- Charlotte – me responde suavecito

-¿Con quién venias?

-Con mi papa– me responde

-¿y cómo se llama?

-Riley

-¿tienes su número? – le pregunto de pronto, esperanzado, niega con la cabeza

¿Qué se hace en momentos así?

De pronto siento que alguien abraza a la niña, es un hombre, ¿de dónde mierda apareció?, tendré que comprar anteojos

-Charlie, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, casi llamo a mama y sabes cómo se pone – dijo abrazándola, me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia

-¿Le dirás? – pregunto la niña preocupada

-no si prometes que nunca más lo volverás a hacer- le dijo mirándola, serio

-Te lo prometo – y se lanzó a sus brazos

-me asustaste, Charlie, te amo – le susurro en el oído, de pronto me sentí un intruso en esa burbuja padre-hija – Hola, gracias, soy Riley tu eres…

-Edward Cullen – me presente formalmente, abrió mucho los ojos y en ellos vi miedo, se puso nervioso y se apresuró a despedirse

-Se me hace tarde, Adiós, vamos Charlie – se despide el hombre rápidamente y antes de poder de poder despedirme se había ido.

_Extraño_- pensé

**Riley POV **

Salí con Charlie al parque, para tomar sol y que ella jugara, me entretuve conversando con una mujer que conocía, me di vuelta y Charlie no estaba, me asuste, si le pasa algo Bella me mataría.

-Charlie- grite asustado – si te estas escondiendo, no es gracioso – seguí gritando y corriendo para mirar entre los arboles

- ¡Charlie! – grite fuerte, esa buscando mi móvil, cuando la vi hablando con un hombre, la fui a buscar corriendo

-Charlie, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, casi llamo a tu mama, y sabes cómo se pone – y la abrase, pese a que no era mi hija la amaba tanto

-¿le dirás? – me pregunto preocupada, ella sabía que la regañaría si le decía

- no, si me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer – le dije

- Te lo prometo – y me abrazo fuerte, lo que daría por que fuera mi hija biológica

- Me asustaste, Charlie, Te amo – le dije en el oído, y me acorde del hombre – Hola, gracias, soy Riley, tu eres…- deje incompleta la frase para que me digiera su nombre

-Edward Cullen – Me susto, es el verdadero padre de Charlotte, tenía que salir de ahí pronto

-Se me hace tarde, Adiós, Vamos Charlie –me despedí rápidamente, y no espere que se despidiera el

Llegamos a casa, tenía un revoltijo en mi mente, él era el padre biológico de Charlie, el ex esposo de Bella.

-¿Cómo les fue? – me pregunto Bella cuando entramos a la casa, era ahora.

¿Le decía que me encontré con el padre de Charlie?

-Bien- suspire y fui hacia la cocina dándole la espalda, suspire- nos fue bien – di la vuelta y la abrace, no la quería perder, ni a ella ni a Charlie.

* * *

**Ainss, BrissLizzbeth me encantan tus comentarios *-***

**Kmymalfoy, te extrañooo, demaciado, Hablame por Twitter :c**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dado Review, este capitulo es corto :c pero Tenia que terminar asi c:**

**Dejen Review no me enojo c:**

**Besos, H.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Los personajes son de , la historia es mia Y el capitulo va para BrissLizzbeth espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¡Charlotte! – Grite de nuevo - ¡Se hace tarde! – llevamos 5 minutos tarde para el colegio, porque a una pequeña se le olvido "algo" en su habitación

- Ya te escuche – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo, yo tome las llaves y me subí en mi auto

Aún recuerdo cuando tenía una camioneta vieja, la camioneta que tanto amaba, hasta que llegó su hora y nunca más encendió, desde entonces ocupo este coche.

Charlotte ya estaba dentro y miraba por la ventana, 20 minutos después estaba en su escuela

-Adiós, mama, te amo – dijo mientras se bajaba

-Adiós, se buena, yo también te amo – y vi como entraba

Hoy no tenía trabajo, pero si tenía que lavar ropa, hacer la habitación de Charlotte y hacer el almuerzo, parece fácil, pero déjame decirte, no lo es, primero Charlie ensucia todo lo que se pone, y segundo es muy, pero muy desordenada y de mal dormir, lo más fácil es hacer la comida.

Pero ella es una niña, tiene que ensuciar todo y ser desordenada, ahora que puede.

Estaba en la habitación de Charlie, mi segunda tarea, cuando escucho el teléfono, contesto rápidamente

-¿Aló? - contesto

-¿Señora Swan? – dicen en la otra línea

-Sí, soy yo – le respondo

-Soy de la escuela, siento decirle que Charlotte se cayó por las escaleras y la estamos llevando al hospital General de Miami, ¿puede ir ahí? – pregunta

-Sí, Sí, claro, ¿Ud. es…? – pregunto nerviosa

-Soy el inspector Morris – me contesta

-Nos vemos ahí – Le contesto rápidamente, corto

Me puse una chaqueta y tomo las llaves de mi coche, pobre Charlie que tenía que heredar mi torpeza, y no heredar su elegancia, sabía lo que se sentía que te trasladaran al hospital, sabía lo que dolían las contusiones, las fracturas, los moretones etc…

Llegue al estacionamiento y casi corrí a la entrada

-¿Señora Swan?- contesta un hombre de estatura media, contextura gruesa pero no gordo, no pasaba los 35 años.

-Si – conteste - ¿Cómo está? – le pregunte con miedo, ¿y si era más grave que una fractura?

-Entro al Box número 3, la están atendiendo, no parece muy grave – le quería creer, pero como si no era doctor – No he querido contestar la ficha, me dijeron que después Ud. Podría contestarla – Señalo un mesón con una enfermera

-Claro – dije lleno hacia el mesón – Señorita- llame a la enfermera – soy la Mama de la paciente que está en el Box 3 – le dije un poco intranquila, quería saber cómo estaba Charlotte

-Claro, deje ver- Busco unos papeles, no sabía cómo lo hacían, habían muchos – Tome me paso una hoja –_Nombre, Edad, _Seguro_, etc… _lo llene rápidamente y se lo entregue a la enfermera

-Espere un momento, si gusta puede sentarse – señalo la sala de espera, solamente asentí

La espera se me hizo interminable, hasta que la bendita enfermera salió

-Charlotte Swan- dijo, me pare rápidamente y entre donde me dijo la enfermera, era una habitación blanca con una camilla y ahí estaba sentada Charlie quien estaba mirando a otro lado de la habitación, la mire embobada y de pronto sentí un olor conocido, y sabía exactamente de quien era

-Edward – susurre dándome vuelta viendo sus dos verdes esmeraldas

* * *

**Hola, creías que iba a dejar el capítulo hasta acá, pues te equivocasteeeeeeee :D pues sigue abajo, disfrútalo ;) bueno, si quieres**

* * *

**Edward POV (si, va a haber muchos :D)**

Era temprano y otro día de trabajo comienza, mi área es la pediatría, y amo mi trabajo aunque algunas veces también lo odio, tantos pequeños con enfermedades terrible o enfermedades no tan graves, pero que no las superan.

Llegue al hospital, me puse mi bata y fui a los Box, me gustaba más estar allá ya que eran accidentes principalmente de escuelas y casi siempre eran simples fracturas simples de tratar, aunque habían casos que eran gripes terribles, pulmonía o neumonía, a veces habían bebes de unos cuantos meses que sufrían de Neumonía esos casos los odiaba.

Atendí unas cuantas torceduras, fracturas cuando llego una pequeña, era la del otro día del parque, la reconocí por su nariz respingona, y sus rizos cafés chocolate, venía con un inspector del colegio por una posible contusión la mande a Rayos y gracias al cielo que no, la pequeña estaba muy atenta pero no dijo ninguna palabra, supongo que estaba asustada o le temía a los hospitales

-Hola, ¿Qué te duele? – le pregunte, era mejor empezar así

-me duele mi brazo, y quiero a mi mami – termino con un tierno puchero

-mami ya vendrá, dime si duele – y empecé a tocarle el brazo, la muñeca y al final los dedos

-¡Ay! – exclamo cuando toque su dedo pulgar, lo vi más de cerca y claro se estaba hinchando

La mande de nuevo a Rayos, pero esta vez por su pequeño dedo, me dieron los resultados y si, era una fractura, solamente en el dedo, pero para inmovilizarlo tendría que enyesar desde abajo del codo hasta el dedo.

Sentí la puerta y supuse que era la mama pero yo estaba concentrado en las radiografías de un lado de la habitación que no se veía, sentí olor a Fresia y solo conocía a una persona que olía así, así que Salí rápidamente y vi a una mujer de espaldas, pero tan pronto me pare delante de ella se dio la vuelta y vi sus ojos color café chocolate

-_Edward _–Susurro

-Bella – susurre y la quise mirar de nuevo a los ojos pero ella aparto la mirada y la fijo en la pequeña

-Charlie, ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto

-Me caí – admitió y se sonrojo

-Pequeña, tienes que tener cuidado al caminar, no te quiero perder – le susurro con voz baja, pero no tan baja porque la oí

-Está bien – dijo con voz animada

Paso el tiempo y otro doctor enyeso a la… la hija de Bella, y yo tuve que irme pero me quede intranquilo así que decidí que la buscaría, solo para ver si estaba bien la pequeña, ella era tan especial, sentía algo raro por ella, la quería y no sé porque, quería que estuviera bien, sana.

- Susana, ¿la paciente del Box 3 se fue? – le pregunte a la enfermera

-Hace 10 minutos – me respondió batiéndome las pestañas, ella creía que era sexi y no, no lo era

-¿tienes sus papeles? – le pregunte ansioso

-Claro – y me los paso los hojee y algo me llamo la atención

_Nombre: Charlotte Marie Swan _

_Edad: 5 años_

Y llegue hasta ahí, eso era lo que me interesaba ¿Swan? Porque, la niña tenía padre, yo lo vi, ella la llamo hija y ella lo llamo papa, porque no tenía su apellido, tenía 5 años, sacando la cuenta ella se debió embarazar casi enseguida de nuestro divorcio, ¿o ya lo estaba? ¿Bella tenía un amante? ¿Varios? No, mi dulce Bella no era como yo, ella no me engañaría a mí ni a nadie ella era buena, pero la pregunta del millón

_¿Quién diablos es el padre de Charlotte?_

* * *

**Como dije este capitulo va para BrissLizzbeth, si ves algun error me avisas :D**

**Kmymalfoy, holi c: ¿Como estas? Contestameeeee D:**

**Ana Babi del mal, te adorooo, te amo, sabes Anita espero que leas esto, Te amo Anita la Huerfanita.**

**Vieron algun error? este capitulo me costo mucho hacer y me gustaria que alguien dejara un Review *ojitos de perrito abandonado y puchero* por favor, si?**

**Llegamos a los 40 Review, Gracias *Snif* espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me costo horrores D:**

**Besos, H.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía :B este capitulo va para **_**BrissLizzbeth**_** :D Y para mi Kmymalfoy c:**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pase el susto de mi vida gracias a Charlie, pero gracias al cielo que solamente se fracturo el dedo, pudo haber sido peor.

Lo que me dejo peor que eso fue haber visto a Edward en el hospital, trabajando como doctor, eso solo significaba que vivía aquí en Miami, estábamos en la misma ciudad, ¿y si nos encontramos de nuevo? Mi suerte no estaba a mi favor así que todo podía pasar, ¿con quién estaría? ¿Con su amante? ¿O no tenía una mujer definitiva?

_¿Y a ti que te importa?_ _Tienes a Riley _– grito mi conciencia, y tenía razón, yo tenía Riley y no me importa absolutamente nada lo que tenga que ver con Edward Cullen.

_¿Y Charlotte? Ella también es parte de Edward – _Mi conciencia no me apoyaba, rectifico no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Edward Cullen, excepto Charlotte, ¿Feliz? Eso sí era raro estaba hablando con mi conciencia, bueno, a menos que los muebles no me hablen está todo bien.

-Hasta Mañana, Charlie – le dije a mi pequeña que se estaba por dormir

-Mami el yeso molesta y ¡pica! – me dijo y termino con un adorable puchero

-Mi bebe, lo siento pero tienes que estar así durante dos semanas – le dije acariciándole sus rizos café chocolate, rizos que heredo de su abuelo Charlie

-Ok – susurro bajito, resignada – Hasta mañana, Mami, Te quiero

-Yo también – te dije dándole un beso en la frente, cerró sus ojos y se veía igual a Edward cuando dormía, cerré la puerta y fui al baño a cambiarme pijama y cepillarme los dientes.

Cuando Salí vi a Riley acostado en la cama sonriéndome, quise sonreír, pero solo fue una mueca

-¿Qué pasa? Desde que saliste del hospital te noto extraña, ¿estas ocultándome algo? – pregunto, le diría la verdad

-Vi a Edward – susurre, él se tenso

-¿lo viste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto rápidamente

- sí, lo vi en el hospital, hoy, atendió a Charlie – le dije en orden en el que pregunto

-¿hablaste…hablaste con él? – pregunto tímidamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza, no tenia muchos animos para platicar y estaba cansada

- Hasta Mañana – me acosté bajo las mantas, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla

…

La mañana paso rápidamente, yo tenía una sesión de fotos tempano y Riley fue a dejar a Charlie al colegio, me saque un par de fotos y Salí de allí, creí que era temprano pero ya era pasado mediodía, no sabía si Riley tenía trabajo pero para salir de dudas lo llame

Al tercer tono contesto

-¿Aló?

-¿Riley? – pregunte

-Bella, ¿paso algo? – contesto preocupado

-No, solo llamaba para ver si estabas desocupado para ir a comer, hoy es miércoles Charlie sale tarde – le dije

-Lo siento pero las tomas se atrasaron y nos cuando voy a salir, lo siento – se disculpo

-No importa, comeré por ahí – le dije para calmarlo, cuando se enteraba que me saltaba una comida se enfadaba

-Quiero que comas ¿ok? – me dijo

-Si, papa – le respondí burlonamente

-solamente te cuido – dijo defendiéndose

-Lose, mejor será que valla a trabajar señor fotógrafo – le respondí

-Adiós, te quiero- se despidió

-Adiós y yo también – le respondí, y corto la llamada

Busque un lugar para comer y encontré una pequeña cafetería, no tenía mucha hambre así que comeré un sándwich acompañado con café.

Me senté en un rincón de la cafetería, casi oculto, tomaron mi orden y solo faltaba esperar, tenía mi mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada hasta que escuche algo que me inquieto

-Hola Amber, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto un hombre con una voz extremadamente conocida

-Bien, Gracias por preguntar – respondió con una risita coqueta - ¿Qué quieres ordenar, Edward?

Definitivamente el destino me odia.

**Edward POV (Chan Chan)**

Me sentí abrumado, no pude dormir bien por tantas preguntas sin resolver, y por ende me levante cansado, tuve una mañana tranquila, gracias a Dios, porque si hubiera llegado un paciente de gravedad con mi cansancio las cosas no hubieran resultado para nada bien.

Pero pese a que estuve toda la noche en vela no pude conseguir averiguar quién diablos es el padre de Charlotte, la hija de Bella.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser (**N/A: Edward es estúpido ¬¬) **

Pero ya era pasado mediodía y era mi hora para comer y la cafetería que me gustaba se encontraba a unas calles no muy lejos de aquí, decidí que era mejor ir a pie.

Llegue rápidamente y vi que estaba en la barra la camarera que siempre intenta coquetear conmigo y siempre es sin éxito, pese a todo no me caía tan mal, decidí pedirle mi orden a ella

-Hola Amber, ¿Cómo estás? – le salude

-Bien, Gracias por preguntar – me respondió en tono coqueto - ¿Qué quieres ordenar, Edward? – después de pasar tantas comidas aquí le propuse que nos tuteáramos

-Sándwich de pollo con especias y un café – le dije, la mayoría de las veces pedía lo mismo

-En un rato sale – me respondió yendo hacia la cocina a entregar la orden

Mientras esperaba pase la mirada por todo el lugar y vi algo que me llamo la atención, una mujer, no le veía la cara ya que estaba ocultándose con el pelo como lo solía hacer Bella, sentía que la conocía, me quede emboado viéndola y no pude resistir mas ¿Qué perdía preguntándole la hora? Decidido me levante del asiento de la barra y camine hacia esa mesa en el rincón

-Hola, disculpa ¿me podrías decir la hora? – le pregunte con voz suave

-Cla…claro – tartamudeo y carraspeo – son las- miro el reloj de su muñeca y vi su mano, sedosa como la seda y blanca como marfil, la reconocería donde fuera – las 13:25 – respondió y le vi la cara, ahora se la pude ver mucho mejor, más cerca.

-¿Bella?- susurre, le quería decir tantas cosas - ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte curioso ansiaba esa repuesta

-Bien, supongo – respondió indiferente, fría

-Ah, está bien, creo…Um, yo…Adiós – Susurre, yendo hacia la barra

Ahí estaba Bella, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle quería saber de ella, necesitaba saber, pero su mirada fría y su repuesta indiferente me hicieron callar todas mis dudas, ya no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba, saber que estaba a pasos de Bella me inquietaba y me hacía perder el hambre, pero Bella tenia razones para ser indiferente conmigo, tenía razones para no responderme y ser fría.

Deje la mitad del sándwich y también la mitad del café, cuando me di cuenta de que Bella se iba, rápidamente deje unos billetes en la mesa y salí persiguiéndola, ella caminaba rápido como si sintiera que la estaba persiguiendo y yo me sentía como un maldito acosador, pero Bella lo valía.

Rápidamente le seguí el paso e iba a 3 pasos de distancia de ella, hasta que me arme de valor y decidí que tenía que hablar con ella, aclararle todo, sé que no merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero por lo menos una oportunidad para aclarar todo.

-Bella – le dije yendo a su lado, ella se detuvo y me miro pero en sus ojos marrones no había dulzura y felicidad que tanto recordaba, había tristeza - ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunte suavemente

-Ya hablamos hace 6 años – me dijo

-No, no hablamos, te fuiste y nunca hablamos – le recordé

-Pero ya han pasado 6 años, cambie, madure y no hay nada que hablar – me dijo duramente

-por favor- suplique – dame una oportunidad para explicarte y aclarar todo, ¡Una! – suplique de nuevo

-No – dijo

-Por favor – sabía que me estaba rebajando, no tenía que hacerlo pero lo hice, le hice un puchero y juro que vi en su mirada dulzura que desapareció rápidamente

-¿Cuando? – dijo con voz cansada

-Cuando quieras – le respondí

- ¿el Martes de la próxima semana? – pregunto

-Está bien – le dije feliz – Gracias – le dije sinceramente, no respondió nada y siguió caminando

Y yo me fui feliz al hospital, todo el cansancio se fue, y tenía ganas de trabajar

**Bella POV**

Quería salir rápido para que no me seguirá deje dinero en la mesa lo vi distraído y Salí de la cafetería rápidamente, mire hacia atrás y no había nadie, sonreí triunfante

Unos pasos más y mi sonrisa se desvaneció alguien venía detrás mío, sabía que era el, cuando me pidió la hora sabía que era para acercarse ya que el tenia reloj en su muñeca

-Bella – dijo Edward que ya estaba al lado mío- ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto con voz suave, esa que hace 6 años me derretía

-Ya hablamos hace 6 años – le dije fríamente

-No, no hablamos, te fuiste y nunca hablamos- me recordó, bueno ciertamente así fue pero ¿para qué quería hablar ahora?

-Pero ya han pasado 6 años, cambie, madure y no hay nada que hablar – dije duramente, era verdad ya no era la niña tonta de hace 6 años

-por favor- suplico – dame una oportunidad para explicarte y aclarar todo, ¡Una! – suplico de nuevo, no, no se la daría

-No – dije

-Por favor –hizo un puchero, oh eso era bajo, pero se parecía tanto a Charlie cuando hacia ese puchero y bueno me derretí y le daría la oportunidad, ¡Maldito y rastrero, Cullen!

-¿Cuando? – dije con voz cansada

-Cuando quieras – me respondió, recordé que el martes Riley estaría de viaje y no llegaría hasta el jueves, debía decírselo pero no ahora, tal vez después de hablar con Edward

-¿el martes de la próxima semana?- Pregunte

-Está bien – dijo feliz-Gracias -me dijo, y yo solo seguí caminando

¿Por qué acepte hablar con él? Quiero hablar con él, quiero saber porque me engaño, pero ¿le tendré que decir que él es el padre de Charlie?

_Simplemente, no lo sé._

* * *

**Este capítulo no me costó hacer, pensé que tenía vacaciones mi inspiración pero pareció retrasarla jajaja, bueno, ojalas que le haya gustado.**

**Bueno, Tienes tu capitulo BrissLizzbeth, pues yo quiero mi Review (es una orden) ;D Jakajajka es enserio ._. que sea un largo comentario ¡eh! Nah :D es broma xD**

**Bueno Kmymalfoy, que te puedo decir, ¿hola? No ._. em Ñe espero que leas esto y me mandes un mensaje en Twitter *snif***

**Y para todas las lectoras silenciosas o las que mandan Review o las que no, pues les agradecería un monton un comentario *Snif* entre mas comentarios, la autora esta feliz y si la autora esta feliz, antes va a estar el próximo Cap ;) **

**Bueno y si no quieren mandar Review, pues yo les mando millones de abrazos y nos seguimos leyendo c:**

**Besos, H.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Los personajes son de la historia es mía, y el capitulo va para una Gran amiga BrissLizzbeth :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mierda, ¿porque dije que sí?, ¿fue por su hermoso y tierno puchero?, _¿Tierno?, ¿Hermoso? _, no, no era tierno, bueno sí, no, no sé, de nuevo mis platicas mentales, ¿eso estará bien?

Pero lo que importa ahora – aunque tal vez tenga que ir al psicólogo, aunque no creo que sea muy grave – lo que importa ahora es la charla con Edward, que sería Mañana Martes.

Riley está haciendo la maleta, mientras yo pienso en que le puedo y no le puedo decir a Edward, ¿le debería decir sobre Charlie? Estaba debatiéndome cuando Riley agito su mano frente mi rostro

-¿Qué? – pregunte asustada

-Nada, solo te quedaste mirando la nada – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿te preocupa algo? – pregunto suavemente, ¿le decía? Le diría la verdad, es lo mejor, ¿no?

-El otro día fui a comer a una cafetería – comencé y tome una respiración profunda – y bueno, me encontré con Edward – le dije, me miro con los ojos abiertos y seguí narrando – y el… me pidió que habláramos… - le dije nerviosa

-¿Hablaste con él? – no parecía enfadado, más bien triste

-Sí, pero no – me miro confundido – Hablamos pero solamente para quedar a Hablar mañana – le dije, no me miro, solo estaba con los hombros caídos y mirando el piso

- ¿le vas a decir que Charlie es su hija? – pregunto en un susurro

-No lo sé, él también tiene derecho, un derecho que le estoy quitando a ambos, a Charlie y a Edward – le dije – pero no sé si mañana se lo diré

-Uhm- murmuro – supongo que está bien, es tu decisión – me dijo intentando sonreír, cosa que no resulto y solo quedo en mueca – ¿mañana vas a firmar el contrato? – pregunto cambiando el tema, asentí y sonreí, me habían ofrecido un contrato para ser el rostro de un nuevo perfume, lo considere y me gusto y Mañana en la mañana lo aceptaría

-Si, mañana iré a firmar – le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Vamos a dormir? – Pregunto, Asentí

-Voy a acostar a Charlie, vuelvo enseguida – le dije, asintió y se acostó en la cama

…

Después de un cuento y medio, Charlie se quedó completamente dormida, Todavía estaba con yeso y me suplicaba que se lo sacara, pero yo como siempre le decía que no podía y al final se rindió como todos los días desde que le pusieron el yeso.

Cuando ya estaba dormida, la vi y parecía un angelito, tenía tanto de su padre, solo alguien que lo conociera bien podría saberlo o notarlo, sus muecas y facciones eran de él, la forma que sonreía y hacia pucheros, también eran de él.

Cuando fui a mi cuarto, Riley ya estaba dormido y con las luces apagadas, me acosté debajo de las mantas y trate de dormir cosa que no pude, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño, trataba de imaginar las preguntas que haría, pero no pude, Edward a veces es tan espontaneo.

Alrededor de una hora y media debatiéndome si le debería contar que Charlie es su hija, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Riley se fue al aeropuerto se despidió, pero lo note extraño, y yo fui a dejar a Charlie al colegio, si Charlie se entera de la verdad podría terminar odiándome, eso nunca me lo perdonaría, pero ella tendría razón, soy una mala persona.

Y ya como las 11 de la mañana firme el contrato, iba saliendo cuando me doy cuenta de que nunca acordamos donde íbamos a quedar, solamente acordamos el día, si soy una estúpida.

Y Justo cuando iba a hacer las cosas bien.

…

**Edward POV**

Estaba ansioso, casi no dormí por tan ansioso que estaba, quería hablar con ella, quería explicarle y suplicar su perdón.

Quería saber quién es el padre de Charlotte, porque no me dejaba dormir saber que ella había estado con otro hombre

_Hipócrita _– Grito mi conciencia, y tenía razón yo había estado con otra mujer y ella nunca me dijo nada, y eso también dolió, cuando dicen, que el silencio es pero que los gritos, tienen razón, no sé, su indiferencia hacia el tema me enojaba, quería que habláramos, quería pedirle perdón, tal vez no otra oportunidad, pero si un perdón de mi parte, pero se fue y nunca volvió, ni para el divorcio ella solo mando los papeles con su abogado, y eso me termino de matar, tenía una leve esperanza de verla para firmar los papeles o que me los entregara ella, pero nunca ocurrió y la entiendo.

Me levante temprano con cara de no haber dormido nada, cosa que era cierta, la ansiedad venció al sueño y casi no pude dormir.

En el hospital me preguntaron si estaba enfermo, y me di cuenta que tenía la cara peor de lo que imaginaba.

Eran alrededor de las 10 y media y estaba en mi consultorio del mismo hospital, no me gusta tanto estar allí así que de repente me voy a los Box. Me quede un rato pensando y reviviendo en mi mente el día que nos encontramos en la cafetería y me di cuenta que nunca fijamos la hora ni el lugar solamente el día lo que no era muy exacto, era un idiota, estúpido, deje pasar la oportunidad solo por una idiotez, me reproche una y mil veces.

Toda la felicidad que sentía desde el día que nos encontramos se desvaneció.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde y tenía que ir a comer, y fui a mi cafetería favorita.

-Hola, Amber – le dije

-Hola, Edward – saludo coqueteándome, otra vez - ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – pregunto, mientras yo me sentaba en la barra

-Un Sándwich de Pollo con especias y una Coca-Cola – le Pedí

- Ok – y entro a la cocina

Me sirvieron primero la bebida y al rato el Sándwich, iba empezar a comer cuando sonó_ esa _voz

-Hola, Edward – saludo, y deje el sándwich en el plato y _la _vi

**Bella POV **

Me sentí mal, y no sabía porque, tenía hambre y era ya hora de comer así que fui a la cafetería del otro día.

Entre y lo primero que veo, es la espalda de un hombre y su pelo cobrizo.

Sabía quién era.

El destino nos quería unir.

El destino quería escuchar esa conversación.

Y yo por no sé qué razón me sentí feliz de poder tener la plática.

Me senté al lado suyo, pero pareció no notar mi presencia, quería tener la conversación aunque mi mente me digiera _¡Corre!_ Esta vez no le haría caso, no huiría.

-Hola, Edward – lo salude y dejo su Sándwich en el plato y me quedo viendo embobado.

-¿Bella? – pregunto confuso, ¿ya no quería hablar?

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? – le pregunte

- pues, claro –dijo sonando más alegre - ¿quiere ordenar algo antes? – pregunto, solamente asentí

La camarera me pidió mi orden y yo pedí un Sándwich de pollo y una Coca-Cola, nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que llego mi orden y Edward rompió el silencio

-y… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto

-Bien, supongo que bien – le dije restándole importancia - ¿Tu? – le pregunte

-Bien – dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos – y ¿Qué has hecho durante los 6 años? – pregunto mirando su Sándwich

-Uhm… - murmure, ¿le decía ahora o después? – He trabajado – conteste simplemente - ¿tu?

-También he trabajado, ahora soy pediatra – me respondió con una sonrisa, siempre había sido su sueño seguir la medicina al igual que su padre – supongo que lo sabias ya que atendí a tu… - dejo la frase sin terminar

-Mi hija – _nuestra hija_ corregí en mi mente

-Eso – dijo – y ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto distraídamente

- Cinco – respondí con una sonrisa al acordarme de Charlie

-¿tienes novio? – pregunto

-Sí, ¿y tú tienes novia? – le pregunte, nunca me había imaginado hablar con Edward si teníamos novios

-No – respondió, se mordió el labio nervioso – Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta – me pregunto con ojos tristes

-Depende – le respondí

-¿De qué depende?

-de que si la quiero responder o no – conteste –Hazla –lo incentive quería saber si él ya sabía que era el padre así iba a ser más fácil

-¿Tu novio es el padre de tu hija? –Nunca pensé que Edward iba a ser tan despistado, no sabía si responderle o no, esa respuesta podía cambiar mi vida, la de Charlie y hasta la de Riley, pero el merecía saberlo

-No – respondí bajando la mirada y viendo el sándwich casi intacto

-¿Podría saber quién es? La curiosidad me está matando – dijo lo último en broma, me reí secamente

-Tú – respondí en voz baja, ahora no había marcha atrás, desde ahora mi vida cambiaria.

* * *

**¡ESPERO QUE LEAN ESTO!**

**Vayan al perfil de Isabella Pattinson Masen tiene muy buenas historias, leanlas y dejen un Review ¿si? se los agradeceria mucho :D.**

**...**

**Bueno este capitulo va para una gran amiga, mi fan No. 1 y la que me sube el animo, y que sin ella mi inspiracion estaria lejos, ****BrissLizzbeth, tu capitulo, espero que te guste :D**

**Les gusto? merezco Review? **

**Bueno Mi Twitter: ****The_Epic_End13 por si me quieren agregar, pueden hablarme, si quieren hablar con alguien, estan aburridos, pueden hablarme :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía :B y el capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga **_**BrissLizzbeth ;)**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué? – Pregunte, Lo dijo tan bajo que no escuche bien, respiro hondo, y me miro, vi como sus ojos estaban cristalinos, iba a llorar, la conocía demasiado

-Tú, Edward – dijo con voz rota, bajo la mirada y de sus labios salían pequeños sollozos, quería abrazarla, quería que dejara de llorar, pero no pude, me quede congelado, ¿había escuchado bien?

¿Yo?, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Porque no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me lo oculto tantos años? Debería estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba, me sentía bien, mi sueño se había echo realidad, lo que tanto añoraba se cumplió, me sentí bien, muy bien.

-¿Yo? – le pregunte en un susurro, anonadado, era padre, tenía una hija, la cual era hermosa, tenía familia, aunque no de la manera que me gustaría.

Ayer estaba completamente solo y hoy, bueno, hoy sabía que tenía una hija, sabía que sería difícil, no la conocía y ella a mí tampoco, pero ya sentía que la amaba.

-Lo siento – su voz estaba rota, me miro y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, no me gustaba verla así – Siento habértelo ocultado – dijo esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte – Siento que te hayas perdido tanto – termino en un sollozo – deberías odiarme – dijo con voz contenida, yo la mire a los ojos y supe que nunca podría odiarla, ella fue, o por lo menos para mí era todavía el amor de mi vida y ahora la madre de mi hija, y yo nunca podría odiarla

-No – le dije, ella me miro confundida – no te odio – le dije, ella me miro y su rostro todavía estaba bañado en lágrimas – te entiendo, fui un patán, un estúpido, no debí haberte engañado, lo siento, tu deberías perdonarme, si yo no hubiera sido un estúpido, todavía estaríamos juntos – le dije con pesar, pero era la verdad, en cierta parte era mi culpa.

-Nada es tu culpa – me dijo tras un silencio – Fue mía, yo debí haberte buscado, debí decírtelo, debimos hablar – dijo triste, nos quedamos callados miradnos, solo se escuchaba las conversaciones de otras mesas y bueno los sollozos de Bella

-¿puedo…puedo estar en la vida de…Charlotte? – le pregunte tímido, Bella me miro, con su cara ya seca

-Tienes derecho – me respondió y bajo la mirada y contemplo sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante que haya visto

-Quiero ser su padre – le dije

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda, o hacerlo con calma, ya que ella piensa que Riley es su papa – me dijo e hizo una mueca

-Lo haremos a su tiempo, nos conoceremos de a poco – le dije con una sonrisa – cuéntame de ella – le dije

-Bueno – Empezó – Se llama Charlotte Marie Swan, tiene 5 años – y me conto cosas simple de mi hija

_Mi hija_, que bien sonaba.

Terminamos de hablar una hora después y vi que mi hora de comer estaba por terminar, nos despedimos y quedamos que me presentaría a Charlie – diminutivo de Charlotte – el miércoles.

Fui al trabajo con una sonrisa, salude a las enfermeras, a los doctores y atendí a todos los pacientes que pude con una gran sonrisa.

_Este día cambio mi vida para siempre._

**Bella POV**

Bueno, la charla con Edward no estuvo tan mal, él ya sabía la verdad, ya sabía que Charlie era su hija, pero por alguna razón que no quise preguntar él no estaba enfadado, cosa que me quito un peso de encima, estaba preocupada de que Edward me odiara después de esta charla, pero no, parecía feliz por la noticia.

Fui a buscar a Charlie al colegio, decidí que hace un tiempo que no teníamos una tarde Madre e hija, así que fuimos a la casa y vimos películas, ordenamos pizza y nos dormimos juntas en mi habitación.

Ella se durmió primero y yo solo la quede mirando como dormía, parecía un angelito, era completamente hermosa, su nariz respingona igual a la mía, sus rizos color chocolate, su piel pálida, y su pequeña manito que todavía llevaba yeso, cosa que ella me seguía suplicando que se lo sacara, y yo como siempre le decía que era por su bien y ella bufaba.

La amaba tanto.

Temía por su reacción, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, había tantas posibilidades que lo tomara bien como que lo tomara mal, yo no quería que se enojara con Riley o con Edward, si ella debería estar enojada con alguien seria conmigo, yo se lo oculte, y ahora me arrepiento.

Sabía que Riley siempre la amaría, y yo no quería menos, el de una u otra forma debería estar en la vida de Charlie, el la quiere tanto.

Y después de mucho pensar, me fui al país de los sueños.

* * *

**Hola, este capítulo es corto, porque mi inspiración no dio para más :c **

**Este capítulo va para una Gran Amiga **_**BrissLizzbeth **_**bueno, aquí esta lo que debía c:**

**Kmymalfoy, es lo mismo :c igual no escucho.**

**Estan aburridas y quieren hablar con alguien, pues háblenme :C :D**

**¿Algun Review? ¿Error? ¿Sugerencia? **

**Besos, H.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es miaa :B y este capitulo lo hice con mi ayunante de turno xD asi que créditos para Camilita del Flow (Kmymalfoy c;)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Y llego el tan preciado miércoles, con Bella acordamos encontrarnos en la cafetería cerca del hospital, a la misma hora, y bueno hoy era el día, el día que conocería a mi hija.

Como siempre me senté en la barra y ordene a la camarera de turno lo que quería, y así espere.

Tanto tiempo soñé con que con Bella formáramos una familia, y ahora de cierta forma se cumplió mi sueño, no del todo, ya que en mi sueño Bella y yo estábamos juntos, pero como consecuencia de mi error no lo estamos.

- Hola, Eddie – me dijo una rubia con voz chillona - ¡Tanto tiempo! – siguió chillando, mi cerebro, un poco lento por mis ensoñaciones con Bella, tardo en darse cuenta de la rubia que tenía en frente es Tanya Denali, una antigua…amiga

-Hola…Tanya- Dije dudando, ella no me corrijo y supuse que estaba en lo correcto – Has cambiado- le dije, tenía el pelo un poco más rubio, los labios más grandes y los senos más… ¿grandes?, espero que se lo tomara con un cumplido

-Gracias, ¿y que ha sido de tu vida? Lo último que supe de ti es que te habías divorciado – dijo con voz ¿sugerente?

-Si – le dije bajando la mirada, lo último que quería recordar es que me había divorciado

-Así que estas soltero – Confirmo

- Si, así es – Le dije alzando la mirada, y de pronto sentí sus grandes labios sobre los míos, en los tiempos que la conocí todos rumoreaban que era fácil, y ahora me di cuenta cuan cierto eran esos rumores, "delicadamente" la tome por los hombros para sacármela de encima

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunte asombrado, ella sonrió coqueta, pero nada atractivo, lo debió tomar como algo bueno no como un reproche

-¿Quieres más, Eddie? – pregunto en un susurro acercándose lentamente, aparentemente ella estaba tratando de parecer sexy, cosa que lastimosamente no estaba logrando

-No – dije cortante – lo que quiero es que te apartes – dije brusco, ella me miro ofendida – me tengo que ir, que pases buen día – le dije, me había arruinado la comida y el día, y Bella probablemente no llegaría, acordaríamos otro día, deje unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y Salí por la puerta.

Lo que me preocupo es que Bella no me haya llamado, tenía mi número, ¿se habrá arrepentido?, ¿habrá huido? No, Bella afrentaba los problemas, eso creía, no importa, tal vez se retrasó en el trabajo o algo, llamare después del trabajo y acordaremos otro día.

**Bella POV**

Llevo el miércoles más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, en la mañana deje a Charlie en el colegio y yo me fui a ver unas fotos de una publicidad, Salí temprano, así que me fui al centro comercial con Ángela mi mejor amiga aquí en Miami, ella acaba de llegar de su luna de miel, se casó con Ben hace 6 meses y se dieron una muy larga luna de miel recorrieron casi toda Europa, teníamos varias cosas que contarnos y terminamos casi justo para ir a comer yo tendría que ir a la cafetería a reunirme con Edward.

Llegue a la entrada de la cafetería y vi su perfil, estaba hablando con una rubia, el bajo la mirada, ella dijo algo y el volvió a alzar la mirada y se dieron un beso, no me quise quedar a mirar como compartían saliva y decidí darle su tiempo y Salí a dar la vuelta a la manzana.

La rubia era hermosa, grandes labios y pechos, esbelta y su perfil era hermoso, todo lo que Edward merecía.

Siento un gran ruido, miro hacia los costados y me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de la calle, veo dos grandes luces que me ciegan, me congelo donde estoy.

Mierda.

Todo pasa muy rápido, demasiado rápido, no es como en las películas, cierro los ojos por inercia y de pronto siento un gran dolor y mi cabeza choca fuertemente contra el pavimento y lo último que sentí fue el frio pavimento.

**Charlie POV** (el primer Charlie POV *-*)

Llevo 5 minutos esperando a mi mami, ella nunca se retrasa, incluso llega antes de que salga, frente a la escuela había muchos coches y de un coche rojo sale mi tía Ángela, corrí hacia ella

-¿Y mi mama? – le pregunte, ella tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero no le di importancia

-esta...- pensó durante un momento – está de viaje, cariño, llegara en unas semanas, me dijo que yo te cuidara, te llevare al colegio, veremos películas y lo pasaremos bien – dijo alegre, mi tía Ángela es buena, pero yo quiero a mi mami

-¿está de viaje?, ¿Por qué no aviso? – le pregunte, yo siempre sabia cuando estaba de viaje - ¿y mi papa cuando llega? – le pregunte

-Riley, se tiene que quedar una semana más allá, ya que las fotografías se le echaron a perder –me respondió- pero yo te cuidare – me dijo con una sonrisa

-ok – le respondí – pero, ¿después mi mami me va a llamar? – le pregunte esperanzada, quería hablar con ella, Mi tía me miro sin ninguna expresión

- No lo sé – me dijo con un suspiro – vamos al auto, Charl –y nos fuimos a su casa

**Ángela POV**

Después de hablar con Bella, ella se fue a reunir con Edward, ese par era un caso, y yo me tenía que reunir con Ben en una hora y media, todavía tenía tiempo y fui a recorrer más tiendas cuando de pronto me empieza a sonar el móvil

-¿Aló? – contesto

-Hola, somos del hospital General de Miami – y contuve la respiración – queremos saber si usted conoce a…- sentí unos papeles y esos segundos fueron eternos – Isabella Swan, ¿usted la conoce?– pregunta una voz ronca

-Sí, es una amiga, ¿Por qué? – pregunto angustiada

-Acaban de traerla y usted es la única con quien nos pudimos comunicar, ¿usted puede comunicar a familiares cercanos que la señorita se encuentra ingresada? – pregunto

- Cla…claro – tartamudeo - ¿Qué tiene?, ¿esta grave?

- La acaban de atropellar, y bueno, sí, esta delicada así que por favor…apúrese – casi suplico

-Si, si – y colgó

Yo no tenía el móvil de Riley, ni el de Edward ni el de sus padres, pero lo único que atine fue ir al estacionamiento por mi auto e ir a buscar a Charlie al colegio, que por cierto estaba por salir.

Pronto tendría que llamar a Riley.

* * *

**Holaaa, tanto tiempo c: bueno espero que les haya gustado y eso.**

**Gracias a Kmymalfoy por ayudarme :DD**

**Y ****BrissLizzbeth, hace tiempo que no hablamos, y si lees esto háblame c;**

**Y gracias a todos los que dejan Review, y a los que no (espero que esta vez dejen c:)**

**Nos leemos pronto c: **

**Besos, H.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia es mia (mi ayudante y mi "inspiración" es Kmymalfoy :B) **_**BrissLizzbeth :c hace rato que no hablamos D: **

**N/A: En el Edward Pov, es viernes, pero en el Riley es miércoles en la Tarde-Noche y después de "…" pasa a ser viernes c: **

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Y aquí estaba yo.

Destrozado.

Bella no contestaba, yo quería saber de ella, y de mi…hija, tal vez se arrepintió de decírmelo y escapo, pero conocía a Bella y ella no era así, pero pasaban las horas y reconocía que eso podría ser una opción.

Estaba de turno comiendo un sándwich con el nuevo doctor de traumatología, el doctor Black, físicamente es de tez morena pelo corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, agradable y muy simpático, ahora él hablaba de su primera paciente aquí, una pobre chica de unos 24 o 25 años, había sido arrollada por un coche, estuvo grave las primeras horas pero ahora estaba estable...pero en coma por el golpe en la cabeza, habían posibilidades de que despertara hoy como también había posibilidades de que nunca despertara.

-Es horrible, es muy joven y guapa- dijo frustrado, estaba de acuerdo, detrás de esa joven puede haber una familia preocupada.

**Riley Pov**

Lamentablemente las fotos sacadas se estropearon y me contrataron por fotos listas no solo la toma, y me tuve que quedar.

Bella...supongo que ya se había juntado con Edward para hablar de Charlie, estaba de acuerdo ella merecía estar con su verdadero padre, aunque me duela.

Estaba solo en el hotel comiendo y esperando ansioso la llamada de Bella, la extrañaba muchísimo, y también a Charlie.

Ring, Ring

Suena mi móvil y esperanzado por ver el nombre de Bella en la pantalla solo sale_ desconocido_ aprieto el descolgar intrigado de escuchar quien llama

-¿Aló? – contesto extrañado

-Hola, soy Ángela, amiga de Bella – me saludo, y eso me preocupo, ¿amiga de Bella?, ¿Por qué me llamaba ella y no Bella?, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tienes que volver – sollozo débilmente – está en el hospital, la atropellaron – sollozo más fuerte

-¿Esta…bien? – fue lo único que pude preguntar

-La verdad, no mucho – me contesto simplemente – Esta en el Hospital General, date prisa

-¿y Charlie? – le pregunte preocupado, todavía en Shock por la noticia

-Está conmigo, te avisare si sufre algún cambio, Adiós Riley – se despidió

-Adiós, Ángela, y gracias – le agradecí

-No me las des – Y colgó

Después de colgar quede en un completo shock, esto no podía estar pasando, sabia de la torpeza de Bella, pero eso nunca tuvo consecuencias, aparentemente cuando salga del hospital le tendré que enseñar a cruzar la calle.

…_Si es que sale _**–**susurro mi conciencia, ¡y claro que va a salir! ¡Ella se tiene que poner bien por Charlie…por mí!

Después de despertar de mi estado de Shock me paro bruscamente y busco la maleta, cuando la encuentro hecho toda mi ropa como caiga, y esa acción me recuerda mucho a Charlie y su método de ordenar la ropa.

Y dos horas después estaba sentado en el aeropuerto esperando el próximo vuelo a Miami, los chicos que me ayudaron a sacar las fotos entendieron rápidamente mi preocupación y mis ansias por volver, además de mis motivos, las fotos estaban listas ellos solo tienen que editarlas, mostrarlas y revelarlas y ese ya no era mi trabajo.

Después de dos horas más de espera ya estaba sentado cómodamente en el asiento del avión rezando para que no surja ninguna complicación.

Ya había hablado con Ángela antes de subir, le informe que no me llame porque iba a estar en el avión y no le podía contestar ya que mi teléfono iba a estar apagado.

Las 2 horas sentado en el avión me parecieron eternas, la preocupación por ver a mi pequeña no me dejaba tranquilo.

Llegue a Miami y después de buscar mi maleta me subí a un taxi para que me llevara al hospital, se demoró aproximadamente 15 minutos, le pague y entre al hospital.

Muchas personas rondaban por aquí por allá, pacientes y enfermeras por todos lados y decidí llamar a Ángela, pero no fue necesario ya que la vi sentada en un asiento en la sala de espera, se veía claramente que había llorado, y eso me asusto, ¿no fue un simple atropello?, ¿una pierna quebrada y tal vez un brazo?, ¿un día internada?, no.

No lo parecía.

Ángela me vio y se paró rápidamente a donde yo estaba.

-Hola – le dije - ¿Cómo está?

-Hola, esta…bien – dijo después de pensarlo – está bien, solo se quebró la muñeca y se magullo unas costillas – respire aliviado – pero – y todo cambio con ese "pero" – está en coma – dijo conteniendo un sollozo, Ángela era la mejor amiga de Bella desde que llego a Seattle, solo que hace unos meses se fue de Luna de Miel con su Novio Ben, y no se pudieron comunicar

- ¿En…en coma? – Repetí asustado - ¿Cómo que está en coma? – le pregunte frenético, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir

-No sé – dijo – parece que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, y por eso no despierta, el doctor no lo explico mucho y eso fue lo que entendí – dijo ya llorando, la abrace mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-Va a despertar – le dije después de un largo silencio que solo se interrumpía por sollozos –Va a despertar, por Charlie, Tiene que despertar – para ser sinceros solo me estaba auto convenciendo -¿Y Charlie?, ¿Qué le diremos a Charlie? – pregunte asustado

-Bueno, yo le dije que su mama estaba de viaje – me dijo

-Espero que funcione por algunos días

-familiares de Isabella Swan – llamo una enfermera

-Aquí – le dije

-Puede pasar a verla – dijo calmadamente

-Angie, si quieres puedes ir tu – le dije aunque lo más que quería era verla

-No, anda, yo me voy a ver a Charlie que la deje con Ben – me dio un amago sonrisa – Veras que despertara – dijo antes de irse

-Aquí – me dijo una enfermera

Seguí a la enfermera por un pasillo largo y blanco, hasta llegar a unas puertas que decía "UCI", la enfermera me dio una mascarilla y me la puse sin decir nada, entramos a una pieza y la vi estaba sola conectada a una máquina que hacía "bip" supuse que era la que veía los latidos del corazón, tenía una intravenosa, y en su muñeca y parte del brazo un yeso, estaba pálida, y parecía enferma.

Me acerque lentamente, todo parecía surrealista, parecía un sueño, no más que eso, una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, despertar y ver que Bella y Charlie estaban bien y que todo fue una pesadilla y volver a dormir, pero aunque me engañara sabía que era real.

Cuando estuve a su lado la vi, aun pálida y enferma era hermosa.

-Despierta, Bella – dije sollozando –Por Charlie, ella te necesita – de dije mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro marcando sus finas facciones

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero me pareció cortísimo, me quede mirándola hasta que llego una enfermera para sacarme ya que la hora de visita había terminado, lo más doloroso fue despedirme, no quería irme, no, quería estar con ella, pero las reglas eran las reglas.

Iba en un pasillo, caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería cuando veo a una cabellera cobriza.

Sabía quién era.

Lo había visto solo una vez.

Era Edward, Edward Cullen, iba con una bata de doctor hablando con una enfermera que recién salía de un cuarto, no sabía si me reconocería, ya que solo nos habíamos visto una vez, pero no me podía arriesgar y me devolví.

Paso rápidamente y yo seguí mi camino.

Él era doctor, lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía que era doctor de aquí, que mala suerte la mía, de todos los hospitales de Miami tenía que trabajar en este.

Ahora rezaba para que no entrara en la habitación de Bella, no podía perderla, no a ella, no a Charlie.

Se me quito el hambre, y me fui a casa, mañana estaría con Charlie la extrañaba muchísimo.

…

Ya era viernes y Bella todavía no despertaba, el doctor Black decía que podía despertar en cualquier momento y que había que mantener las esperanzas.

Charlie cada vez más inquieta, quería hablar con su mama, la extrañaba y quería llamarla, y cada vez que le decíamos que no, comenzaba a llorar cosa que me rompía el corazón.

Y yo, estaba totalmente destrozado y cansado, pese a que dormía las 8 horas correspondientes no descansaba ya que saber que Bella estaba en el hospital me mantenía intranquilo.

Ángela, cuidaba a Charlie mientras yo estaba en el hospital, y a veces la iba a buscar al colegio, y se la llevaba a su casa con Ben.

Yo solo quería que despertara y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, espero Reviews (? Y me mate haciendo el capítulo y espero que no hayan errores D:**

**Y disculpen por haberme demorado tanto pero sentía que algo le faltaba y no se xD espero que no tenga errores :c**

**Kmymalfoy: Hola c: ¡Y que decepción saber lo que lees! 1313**


End file.
